1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic lottery type games, and more particularly to a lotto game which provides the player with rapid acknowledgment of the win or loss status of the numbers played.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, lotto is played as a state-wide governmental system where the player chooses to play the game by wagering money, usually in one dollar ($1.00) increments, and obtaining some form of lotto ticket with the player""s lotto numbers selection printed thereon. During predetermined intervals, the game is open to any new players and is then closed, at a regularly scheduled selected period. At the time of the closing of the lotto game, a series of random numbers are selected by the agency running the lotto game and winners are determined by the players matching their selected numbers with those randomly selected by the lotto agency. Winners are notified only if they observe the announcements of the winning numbers through the mass media, or if they check the winning numbers posted at a lotto ticket dispensing facility.
Attempts have been made to automate lotto games, but in every case the automation has generally been limited to the mechanics of selection of numbers and issuance of tickets to players of the lotto game, or the computer visualization of the traditional lotto mechanical number selection apparatus. What is needed is a system for a lotto game that allows the player to initiate play of the lotto game with numbers selected by the player, and that provides the player with instant acknowledgment of the win or loss status of the numbers selected by the player against those randomly selected by the machine on which the game is being played, or by the agency administering the lotto game. This invention provides such a system for playing a lotto game.
This invention is directed to a lottery type gaming apparatus and method wherein the player can initiate play of the lottery type game with numbers selected by the player, and the player is provided with a rapid acknowledgment of the winning or losing status of the numbers selected by the player. The player can initiate play through an interface unit which can take the form of a gaming console of the type found in gaming parlors and the like, but the term can also apply to any of a variety of computer terminals such as personal computers and computer gaming terminals or the like. The console can contain the software and hardware components of the win/loss gaming apparatus or it can be located elsewhere in the system. Once a player selects a series of numbers and initiates play of the game, the gaming apparatus of the invention nearly instantly determines whether any, or all, of those numbers match the set of numbers randomly selected by the apparatus as the winning numbers. If the player is a winner, the gaming apparatus pays or credits the winner without delay. In one presently preferred embodiment of the invention, the gaming apparatus can be played independent of a master controller, master number selection system, or any delays waiting for future winning number selection drawings.
In another presently preferred embodiment of the invention, each gaming apparatus is connected with an appropriate master controller, and may thereby be connected with other gaming apparatus, so that each player simultaneously plays the lottery type game against the gaming apparatus on which the game is being played and against the master controller. In this embodiment, the player selects a series of numbers on the gaming apparatus. The local gaming apparatus generates a randomly selected series of numbers which represent the winning set of numbers and instantly identifies which of the players numbers are a match. The player is thereafter notified of the winning, or losing, status of his/her selected numbers. The local gaming apparatus also sends the player""s selected numbers to a master controller which has generated another randomly selected series of numbers. The player""s selected numbers are compared with the master controller randomly selected numbers to determine the win, or lose, status of the player""s selection of numbers. At the same time that the master controller is determining the status of player #1""s selections, players #2 through #n are also being reviewed by the master controller for a win or loss status. This embodiment of the invention, by combining the selections and payoffs of more than one device, can provide larger payouts to the individual players. This embodiment of the invention further provides instant status of increasing, (progressive), payouts at the master controller concerning payouts to, and inputs from, the connected gaming apparatuses. This embodiment of the invention need not be limited to a selection of gaming apparatuses within a single casino, bar, store, or other gaming facility. It can be collective games played over a group of gaming facilities, over a state, national or international network.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a means for playing a lottery type game through a personal computer, or home video game terminal via an electronic communications network. In such an embodiment, the personal computer or game terminal can act as a gaming console analogous to a dedicated gaming apparatus through the use of appropriate software and interact, if necessary, with a master controller over the internet or other network connection.
In any of the embodiments in which multiple gaming apparatuses are connected to a master controller, one objective in the invention can be to provide a variable win/loss capability, such that the actual and relative amounts of wins versus losses can be adjusted. This adjustment can be accomplished, as an example, by changing the jackpot seed amount, (the minimum level of the progressive jackpot after payout of a win), or by adjusting the number of numbers from which the player will select, (e.g.: 51, 60, 70, etc.). While a game involving a choice of six numbers is used for the purpose of illustration, it will be understood that the choice of number of picks from a given number of possibility (e.g. 6 from 49, etc.) may be used to provide appropriate odds for winning.
A typical game would find the player inserting the appropriate wager, (e.g.: $1.00) into the gaming apparatus and selecting up to six numbers, (or alternatively, a selection of a xe2x80x9cquick-pickxe2x80x9dwhich commands the device to randomly select six numbers for the player). When satisfied with the numbers set selected, the player then would push the PLAY button on the gaming apparatus and the game is automatically played, comprising the following steps:
1. The gaming apparatus initiates an internal random number generator which selects the six winning numbers for that one play,
2. The six winning numbers are displayed on the screen on the face of the gaming apparatus,
3. The player is instantly notified, on the screen of the gaming apparatus, if any of the player selected numbers match the gaming apparatus selected winning numbers,
4. The player is paid any winnings according to a published schedule either displayed on the screen or attached to the gaming apparatus, (for example: two of six numbers may pay $5.00, three of six numbers $50.00, and six of six numbers $500.00) and,
5. The player is asked if another game is to be played, and if so to insert another wager, thus repeating the PLAY cycle.
In those embodiments of this invention where multiple gaming apparatus are interconnected through a master controller, with each PLAY, the player could have an opportunity to win at three independent levels with three distinct randomly selected winning number combinations played against a single six number combination selected by the player at the gaming apparatus he is currently playing. At the gaming apparatus where the player has selected six numbers, a random number generator has selected a six number winning lotto pick which is applicable only for that gaming apparatus. At the same time of that PLAY, the player""s selected numbers are forwarded, via a secure electronics network to a master controller at a casino or other gambling facility level where a separate random number generator has already selected a six number winning combination for that PLAY. Simultaneously to these two PLAY events, the player""s selected numbers may also be sent, via a secured electronics network, to a state or national level master controller where a distinct third set of six randomly generated winning numbers have been selected for that PLAY. The player therefore could be a winner at any one of the three levels, or any combination of the three; as an example: two out of six matching numbers at the national level, three out of six at the state level, with no matching numbers at the gaming apparatus. The screen on the gaming apparatus where the PLAY originated will display the results of all three xe2x80x9cgamesxe2x80x9d simultaneously. Since the probability of success of a six out of six pick typically reaches lottery proportions, the dollar amount for a xe2x80x9cpick-sixxe2x80x9d can rapidly reach multi-millions in a relatively short period of time.
An important improvement of this gaming apparatus over prior art lottery type games is the rapid acknowledgment of the win or loss status of the player""s selected numbers and the ability of the player to then immediately play another game without delays of hours or days before another game will close and the winning numbers are selected.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, which, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrate by way of example the benefits of the invention.